Talk:Vasiliceratops
duoed by mnk/rdm and pup can solo same way kiting to g-7 and kite chi blast dot --Heimdall77 02:40, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Added alot of info for anyone wanting a Lyft Voulge, just got mine 1/6 :) GL! He's a real pain, lol --Sakuraryong 00:32, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I wondered, it's how it was for me over 6 pops, but that could of been down to luck, etc. --Sakuraryong 18:45, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ":* This may be incorrect but from my experience the PH doesn't seem to spawn in the north if he is unable to pop. --Sakuraryong 00:32, November 28, 2009 (UTC)" - I moved this here because it is untrue in my experience. Also, the PH doesn't appear to favor one pop spot over the other based off my 11 kills and the notes I took. Also, he can pop from a PH kill in either location (north or south). -Byrthnoth 01:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Also I can't spell so feel free to correct >.>; --Sakuraryong 00:33, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I disagree that he is highly resistant to magic. Geocrush did 1032dmg consistently with 0tp from my 75 Smn. Blm friend was doing 1k+ Bliv 4's, and 1300+ Freeze2/burst2's. Rdm's Bliz 3's were doing decent damage as well. Goes through pets very quickly, I was not able to kite with carby, but I did manage to kite with light spirit, due to the short casting time, and just running like a little girl. But I doubt I coulda done it for longer than I got away with. With his movement speed I assume he was catching up to me each cast. We ended up kiting around the HUGE mountain in a circle, not by choice, it;s just... where I ended up being when I was running for my life, and it seemed to work, with Blm friend Stun'ing and kiting as well. Ninja tried to Evasion tank it, and didn't do too horrible, he held hate long enough for me to get a blood pact off, grabbing hate with Animated Flourish (Nin/Dnc), I'd Blood Pact, and hate was planted on pet, long enough for Blm and Rdm to each nuke once. Stun, Bio2 and run. Rinse and repeat. Each 1k Geocrush was about 5% HP, so I'd estimate 20k HP total. Batterhorn, wiped shadows, through stoneskin and still did 1120dmg to me on Smn. Appeared to be a Conal move. Optimal set up... Probably 4-6 Blm's just nuking the hell out of it. Summoners would work as well, with at least 3 pets on it, you should have time to recast, and stay safe, if everyone goes /nin. Black mages would need gaiters to kite. Nin tanking is possible based on what I saw, with Mambox2, and possibly even Avatar Favor Evasion. But I'm not sure if shadows would absorb Batterhorn, and that will 1 shot most jobs/race. No drop of course. 1 Place holder is nice, too bad it pops in 2 spots almost an entire square away. Solo'd the PH on Smn/nin, was UNable to solo them on Pld/Dnc, or Pld/nin. Good Luck. Enilanerda Duo'd by Blm + Smn. 0/2 Enilanerda If you could read I said it needs decent ele skill to land. AKA due to level to have unresisted you need more macc/ele skill. Learn to read before you question --Sakuraryong 19:37, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Easiest way to kill this NM is to pull him south west to the bridge and get a decent lead on him. He deagros in water, so just run him past the bridge. Go to the other side of the bridge (he'll deagro when he hits the water you crossed) and cast your next spell on him, then run across the water and around to the next corner (again, he'll deagro). Just repeat this until he dies. At the end it's a good idea to load him up with DoT and pull with a nuke back towards his spawn area. You can safely circle the big mountain near where he spawns until he dies of DoT. Generally Utsusemi wore off twice for me using this method. 1/11. Also, I find it unlikely that a decently meritted/geared RDM or BLM would have much problem with this guy. I did all my solo with pretty crappy nuking gear and still went unresisted half the time. He might get a MEva boost during wind weather. though I wouldn't be able to logic out why based on his monster type. -Byrthnoth 01:48, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :* Gave 300 exp to a party of 4 with no Sigil. :* Can be killed with RDM RDM BLM WHM, or any combo of RDMs, BLMs, /nin if kiting is used.